


You Are The Best, Pops:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Reagan Sibling Adventure Series: [8]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Appreciate/Appreciation, Breakfast, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e22 The Blue Templar, Family, Gen, General, Gift Card, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Rating: M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Henry spends time with his grandkids, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!**Author's Note: This happened after taking down The Blue Templar!!!*





	You Are The Best, Pops:

*Summary: Henry spends time with his grandkids, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This happened after taking down The Blue Templar!!!*

 

Henry Reagan was very proud of his grandkids, They each contributed in catching Joe's Killers, & making sure they have no chance of escaping, & paying for his murder for the rest of their lives in jail, & be fired from the police force, & having their shields taken away at the scene, There were no deals, & the Reagan Kids, & their father weren't in the mood to be making deals. The Elderly Reagan don't blame them all one bit.

 

He decided to make one of their favorite breakfasts, that they loved as kids, & he went right into the kitchen, so he could get started on it. "Nothing is too good for my grandbabies", he thought to himself, as he was sorting everything out. He will make sure that they go off to their jobs the right way, Having food in their bellies, so they can focus, & do their jobs perfectly.

 

"Hey, Pop", Detective Danny Reagan greeted him, as he & his siblings entered the kitchen, Officer Jamie Reagan smelled the wonderful aroma, & said with a smile, "It sure smells great in here". ADA Erin Reagan agreed with her brother, & realized what their grandfather was cooking up. "Oh, God, It's our favorite breakfast, We haven't had this since we were kids". The Elderly Reagan smiled, & said this in a response.

 

"Nothing is too good for my grandbabies", He said, as he joins them at the table, & they all dug into the delicious breakfast, & talked for awhile, "Thanks, Pop", The Three Younger Reagan's said in unison, & they all vowed right then, & there to show more appreciation towards him, from that point on. "No, Thank you, Thank you for what you did for our family", Henry said, They all enjoyed their day after they cleaned up after breakfast.

 

As they were heading out, Jamie said, "We have to do something for Pop, He always is doing something for us", Danny said, "Don't worry, We'll figure it out", Erin said, "Let's meet up later", The Boys agreed, & they all went on their separate ways, & were ready to start the day. The Reagan Siblings were determined to make their grandfather happy.

 

The Elderly Reagan kept an eye on his grandchildren, as they were getting into their respected vehicles, Henry lets out a sigh, that he kept in, as he saw the last vehicle drove away from the house, He said to himself, "Be safe, My Babies", & he went off to start his own day, Cause he loves having the morning to himself, & to take care of his family.

 

When he got home, He also made sure that his son was taken care of. He admired how Frank handles being the Commissioner, & wants to help, wherever he can. So, He gets his son's favorites, & makes sure that he is treated like royalty. He smiled, when his son came home, after a hard day.

 

Frank smiled, when his father handed him his drink, "You are the best, Pop", & Henry just winked at him in response, "Don't you forget it either", They enjoyed a nice evening together. The Elderly Reagan was glad that he was able to do these things for his family. It just brings a smile to his face, & he loves being around them more, & more each day.

 

Erin, Jamie, & Danny all came by after work. Henry was surprised, & smiled, when he saw his grandbabies together, "What's up, Guys ?", Jamie handed him a gift card, & said, "We got you something, Pop". Danny nodded, & said, "We got you a gift card to your favorite restaurant ", Erin said, "We wanted to do something nice for you, So, What do you say ?, Next weekend, Dinner on us ?", "You are on, Kiddos, They made further plans for the next weekend.

 

Henry went to bed feeling great, & loved, He hopes for more days like this, The Elderly Reagan would do these type of days, as long as he lives, Cause it feels nice to be loved, & appreciates his family. He decided to do something special for them the next day. He also feels like he is the luckiest guy on Earth too.

 

The Next Morning, Henry woke up, & smiled, as he found a wonderful breakfast spread left for him by his family, He definitely considers himself a lucky man, as he digs into the wonderful food, & just relaxed for awhile, Before he starts his day officially.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for the next sequel!!!!*


End file.
